<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 stock icons by Lilly_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015336">24 stock icons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C'>Lilly_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunshine Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <a href="">prompt 1</a> of sunshine_challenge on DW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunshine Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sunshine Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24 stock icons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The stock images used are from image searches.</p><p>Also available on DW (<a href="https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/260159.html">here</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 Boot; 4 Sweets (Haribo hearts, Haribo strawbs, Smarties, Swedish Fish); 9 Food (mixed fruits and vegetables, ice cream, waffles, ice lolly, batter); 4 Patterns; 1 Man; 3 Sky; 2 Flowers</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><span class="small">1</span></td>
<td><span class="small">2</span></td>
<td><span class="small">3</span></td>
<td><span class="small">4</span></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><span class="small">5</span></td>
<td><span class="small">6</span></td>
<td><span class="small">7</span></td>
<td><span class="small">8</span></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><span class="small">9</span></td>
<td><span class="small">10</span></td>
<td><span class="small">11</span></td>
<td><span class="small">12</span></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><span class="small">13</span></td>
<td><span class="small">14</span></td>
<td><span class="small">15</span></td>
<td><span class="small">16</span></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><span class="small">17</span></td>
<td><span class="small">18</span></td>
<td><span class="small">19</span></td>
<td><span class="small">20</span></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td><span class="small">21</span></td>
<td><span class="small">22</span></td>
<td><span class="small">23</span></td>
<td><span class="small">24</span></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Icon table generated by <a href="https://chlorophylls.github.io/Dreamwidth-Icon-Table-Generator/">Chlor's Dreamwidth Icon Table Generator</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit <span></span><a href="http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>lilly_c</b> if you use any of these on Dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>